List of Level 50-59 Quests
Previous: List of Level 40-49 Quests * Next: List of Level 60-69 Quests These levels are dominated by quests originating with the Tideborn Elder and Goshiki. The Goshiki Quest Chain quests that used to be in the 40s levels have been bumped up to 50, and are offered to all players, since Eclipse. , War Avatar icon. DF is very close to the Secret Frostcovered Grounds entrance, and can ambush the unwary. DF is also a lot tougher than your average mob in the area; potentially an unexpected challenge even for those ready to fight it]] After the Eclipse expansion, most of the quests in the level 50-59 range were moved to other levels. This made a lot of sense. The Goshiki Quest Chain dominated the 40s when it was begun at that level, and players had a high chance of missing quest xp because the Goshiki chain of quests had leveled them up too high. So when Goshiki was moved to 50+, quests were moved out of the 50s. However, there is a few cases in which this lack of quests is not filled. One is Rebirth. Reborn characters have almost no quests at all to gain XP with between level 52, when the last of the Sundown Highlands quests peter out, and level 58, when the first of the King's Feast / Arrowhead Manor begin to trickle in. But reborn characters are experienced characters, and resourceful enough to get past this. New players who have not found a faction will be hit the hardest by this; if they have difficulty with parts of the Goshiki chain, they could be stuck in the 50s. One solution is to run Bounty Hunter and other quests related to the Frostcovered Grounds FB 51 and Valley of Disaster FB 59, or Phoenix Valley, or Quicksand Maze level 55 boss, the target of the Town of Arrivals quest from the Blacksmith Teng -117 640- in the town of the same name]] Level 50 - Goshiki * Goshiki Quest Chain begins, dominating the quest activity and XP gain for these levels Level 50-53 - Heaven's Tear * Underground Crisis, A Nameless Hero, and Underground Attack ::There are important things to note about this quest. One, it has a desirable reward. Two, it has a target that is shared by another quest, which makes it easier. Three, it has at least four long ascents and descents between the Stairway to Heaven and Heaven's Tear. Fourth, it is plagued by not one, but two, unmarked quests with a lowly and potentially missable NPC. You need to come back to Heaven's Tear after the first quest, go behind the Elder and talk to the guard, who has a new quest, A Nameless Hero, not marked on the quest list. After you finish that, you might have to wait a couple levels, because the next quest is at 53: Underground Attack Legend * The Golden Blades Blacksmith Yang in Sundown Town directs you to Blacksmith Tseng in Town of Arrivals. This is the beginning of the epic (epic length, at the very least) Seven Seals quest series. Since the parts can be completed separately and are not dependent on each other, only level, it is not a quest chain as such. Level 53 * Underground Attack 53+ Level 55 , same monster image as the Eye of the Krimson Beyond for the level 55-70 quest]] * Caravan Anxiety 55-65 - Feligar Beserkers by the cliff towards Lost City, or out on the rocky part of the plateau * Eye of the Krimson Beyond : 55-70: Like the Elder Tortoise before it, this one is very hard. Unlike the recently-altered Elder Tortoise, it is notoriously difficult. The winding path, the heavy damage, the thing running away, it taking potshots at anyone naive enough to assume there is nothing dangerous at height 55, are all too well known to many players. The Eye is proof that damage values listed on the Database (in this case, about 2K) is not always proportionate to that dealt in real gameplay, with other factors presumably at work. Legend 55 on the bridge over the Phoenix River, north of Wellspring Village]] Using Teleport Incense or Town Portal anywhere in the Phoenix River area will not transport to Wellspring, but instead to West Archosaur. * Coming of Age - Legend. Not to be confused with the Tideborn Goshiki quest line, this is initiated one teleport away from Lost City, at the Gate of Antiquity. The first part of the quest is level 55-65; "The Game" and the rest of it, 55+; it can be completed any level after 55. Kid Kuang experiences the cycle of youth to old age with the aid of a magical potion. A fairly short series of mostly traveling and gathering quests, worth about 90,000 XP altogether * Ancient Bow. 55+. Wait until level 58 and you can kill Shrunchkin Berserkers for the Herb Gatherer quest at the same time ]] Level 56 - 57 There are no quests specific to level 56 or 57, other than Crazy Stone and One Man Army Level 58 Level available, somewhat in question, but 58-68 in the database: The Manor, Treasure Map, Honor among Thieves, Never the Best. Pyrogolth Emissaries for Spy Hunt (Honor among Thieves > The Rebel > Spy Hunt) and at 59, Pyrogolth Hierarchs for the 'Infatuated Knight' are easier to kill in combination, as both Pyrogolth are very runny and very close together and it is best to be killing the adds that they run to for credit, rather than just because they aggroed. Legend * News - 58-68, takes place on Snake Isle, shown on the map as Nameless Isle, East of Archosaur. Quest begins with the Boatman in East Archosaur Harbor * Marriage Preparations is a continuation of the Arrowhead Manor Host's quest Engagement Courier. Both have required level 58, despite the popup message after the completion of Engagement Courier. Note that both 'Engagement Courier' and the following level's 'A Sad Engagement' have a handful of steps that must be completed within ten levels of receiving them, but activate a further quest (in this case, 'Marriage Preparations') that has no upper level limit. * 'Lochmur Dvora' quest with level 58 requirement is probably a continuation of the Treasure series from the Lochmur, and so is probably effectively level 59. See the level 59 section for that. Poverty stricken player may find it well worth skipping altogether because of the 157,000 coin pricetag for completing the third step. Cultivation Level 59 * The Challenge - The Celestial One. Trial of Elements: Kill Zimo (Metal), Ofotis (Wood), Qianji (Water), the Raving Drake Brute (Fire), and Gluttonix (Earth) in the Valley of Disaster. Dig the Monument in the center. * Kill Oggo the Quillhog King east of Tusk Town Level 59 ]] All 59-69: * Look for Bud Harvester : Introductory quest, for a character in the same area. Free XP * Herb Gatherer: Bud Harvester: Shrunchkin Berserkers, same as level 55's Ancient Bow quest * Infatuated Knight . Pyrogolth Hierarchs. See Level 58. The next two quests are in the same area to the east, with targets that are so few and far between, even if you do them both at the same time, you may want to ride your mount to the next target * Herbal Panacea : Bud Harvester: Warlocks will cast a DoT (poison) spell first, then a MP drain spell * For the Merchant : Taurox Assassins Legend * The Treasure VI. This unlocks the opportunity to get the insanely good attack stat rings; even better than the Royal rings and much easier to get ** 'Lochmur Dvora' quest shows up at about the same time as Treasure VI; the first two steps are arguably worth doing, and the third not unless the player is reasonably wealthy, because of the requirement of buying Osmanthus wine for 157,000 coin, for the Raging Greed, I mean Tides, Elder. And then one of the next steps is to kill a creature that is even tougher than its level, which is 78, which is potentially 20 levels above the character. In fact, there are only three levels, 78-80, to do the quest while the Kraufis Scout is the same level or less than the character * A Sad Engagement. Note that both this and the preceding level's 'Engagement Courier' have a handful of steps that must be completed within ten levels of receiving them, but activate a further quest that has no upper level limit. Just as well, because the roaming guard required for the next step, Explaining the Plan, is a formidable enemy indeed. Unmarked * Two NPCs in the Dragon Wilderness with quests that are not marked on the player's quest window :The locations will not activate to give the items until level 49 7992 XP, 1806 Spirit. The items can be gathered simply by going to the locations. Talking to Fengshuist Zhu - 138 671 - is unnecessary. He has much dialogue, and some of it is random. In order to complete the quest normally, you will have to listen to it repeatedly until you get these three locations from him. At each of them, you will receive a strange quest item. Once you have the three of them, the Weird One quest opens up; take the items to NPC Stranger Icecold at 135 669 for 7992 XP. :: 172 622 Devilconquering Umbrella :: 113 685 Devilbinding Rope :: 118 640 elevation 63. After receiving these coordinates, you will want to go to 118 640 elevation 63 to get the Devilslaying Bell out of the chest, not 106 664 as Fengshuist Zhu recommends ** This quest is broken. Your results may vary. Worst case scenario: two quest items stuck in quest inventory. The bug is probably because of using the wrong location (under the Dragon skeleton) from another quest: Unfading Nightmare at level 49. Triggers mixed up, or the proper disabling of the trigger for the dialogue box popup for the one quest improperly disables the dialogue trigger for the other, or some such). Fengshuist Zhu - 138 671. Zhu, the impromptu NPC for the quest Adventure (49-54) keeps repeating to go to the various x,y coordinates of already noted quests, making it seem as though he is just a red herring, possibly a reference to the Devil sword bought from the nearby Blacksmith for a nearby NPCs quest. Nonetheless, his ramblings about Devil Rope and such prove to be founded on reality, as one of each of the Devil items can be found at these locations. *** 113 685 on the south side of Viriddis Stormhorn's patrol route. Devilbinding Rope. *** 172 622 at Skull Mountain, site of The Golden Blades, the second part of the quest, the part about the ancient battle on the Dragon Wilderness location (ancient ghosts making noises at the skull-shaped mountain). Devilconquering Umbrella. Like the other of the Fengshuist's locations, that shares a quest location with another quest, this one may not work in both quests. The key is to continue pumping Fengshuist Zhu for the location coordinates before the other quests, in this case The Golden Blades portion of the Token of the Seven questline. *** Bugged- Not the location Zhu sends you to. 106 664 at the Dragon Skeleton search where the treasure map for another quest is found. This is the wrong location. The Devilslaying Bell that Zhu speaks of can be found at 118 640 in a chest, up high at altitude 63 on top of the Town of Arrivals building. What seems to work, is to make sure that Fenshuist Zhu is contacted about his locations before the quest for Strider Wei's Treasure Map is activated by going to the Dragon skeleton. ::Once all three items are gathered, a new quest to see the NPC Stranger Icecold appears. ** Archaeologist Jian. Jian's Crimson Grass quest can be missed, although he is the NPC for the marked quest Librarian, so this is less likely Unmarked * Scarlet Gate : Elder of the Streams at Thousand Streams. At 142,000 xp, this is very tempting, but it is possible to wait, and there is another quest with Drunken Warrior Kyocho at level 74 that goes to much the same far-off western area...twice. Doing them at the same time would save half an hour or so. Or go to the location when you are flying to cash in your Dungeon Gear items. Chiang's Ambition - Merchant Chiang 456 343 Links See Also * The Fissure Quests Level 39 * The Fissure Quests Level 40 External links * Ence's Detailed Quest Guide: General Quests Levels 50-59, forums Category:Quests Category:Intermediate Quests Category:Quests by Level Category:Advanced Quests